


The Usual

by NateTheWolf



Series: Tumblr Inspired One-Shots [16]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: AU, Bartender AU, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Modern AU, Pub/Inn AU, Tad bit of angst, YazstudiesCriminology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: Tumblr Prompt.Pub/Inn AU. Grace owns Sinclair's Inn and works there with Ryan and Graham. They still work there after she passes and Yaz works there whilst she's going through University. They are struggling quite a bit keeping the place open, but it all works out. Although, the place is a bit better when a certain blonde walks in and talks to an unsocial Yaz whilst she's revising.It was meant to be a small little thing then turned out to have a whole backstory. So, here you go.





	The Usual

Sinclair’s Inn was rather understaffed since Grace passed, having almost only Ryan, Yaz, and Graham to tend to the bar, sometimes no-one on Sundays. The locals sometimes helped out, and the regulars. It got to the point that sometimes they’d have to close for the day to get the stocks up or because Ryan and Yaz had to study. The regulars would know who’s at the bar before they even walked in based on who in the bar was talking and seated in the room. If it was Ryan there’d be a mop right by the bar and dust pan and brush in case he smashed a glass, which happened more often than wanted, but he couldn’t be blamed for it. As Graham had said, he’d been getting better. That was always one thing he would say on the nights he’d be working at the bar, and most of the older regulars would be by the bar talking to him and sometimes challenged him to a game of pool or darts. Of course, he would decline straight away seeing as he had to work, but a local would take over bartending so he could have some fun. He needed it after all. 

When Yaz was bartending, she would only talk when needed and sometimes stood there reading through her notes for upcoming exams, so the bar would be practically empty, most people playing pool, darts, or at the tables. That didn’t mean people wouldn’t go up and chat to her like they do with the boys, it’s just you knew by the amount of people there who was working that night. Of course, you’d get the occasional creep leering at her, but would look at his beer or ale when the door opened. It became clear she tried to ignore that, or would hide behind a pillar when it happened. Thankfully, it didn’t happen that often seeing as the locals would chase them off or purposely distract Yaz until the creep leaves. 

Tonight there were no creeps, which was a good thing for Yaz. She wanted to focus on her studies as much as she could tonight, but also wanted to help Graham out. She even convinced her sister to be on cleaning duty since Ryan was pre-occupied with hotel guests. Most of the regulars had already come in, got their drinks, and chatted amongst themselves, so Yaz wasn’t expecting many more to come through the door and knew it would be a peaceful night and that she wouldn’t have to talk to anyone she didn’t know or like.  

Well, that was until... 

“Hey there,” a rather strangely dressed blonde walked up to her. “I’m new to town and got told this is a great place to relax.” 

“It is,” she smiled down at her. “Want a drink?” 

“Do you have anything non-alcoholic?” 

That took Yaz by surprise. Why would you go to a bar if you didn’t want alcohol? “Um, yes, we have juices for kids, cola, lemonade, and non-alcoholic cider.” 

“Do you have apple juice?” she asked as she grabbed her wallet from the long coat’s pocket she was wearing. 

“Um, yes, we do. Do you want a straw?” 

“Do you have crazy ones?” 

Yaz looked up from her quick glance at her notes, a stunned look on her face. Was she serious? She sighed and shook her head. “But we do have those flexible ones?” 

“Hmm,” the blonde thought, and then grinned childishly – like everything else about her. “Yes please! How much?” 

“Two Pound.” 

“Here,” the woman slid the coins across the bar. Despite her cheerful behavior, there was something off about her, like one wrong move and she’d burst into tears. Yaz hoped she wouldn’t be the cause of that tonight. 

“Thanks,” she muttered as she grabbed the coins and a glass from below the bar. Despite not usually wanting to talk, and wanting to get back to her notes, she wanted to know. “So uh, why come here for apple juice? Surely there’s a shop around here that’s open at this time.” 

“Is there?” her head shot up, mouth agape slightly. “Like I said, I’m new. Only moved in two days ago.” 

“Two days?” Yasmin echoed as she poured the apple juice into the tall glass. “What brings you here then?” 

“The town or Inn?” 

“Um, both?” 

“Work,” she shrugged. She smiled and took a sip of her drink once it was handed to her. “What’re those notes?” 

“Oh, uh, just prep work for exams,” Yaz waved her hand dismissively. “Is work for both reasons?” 

“Yeah. I’m not a big fan of alcohol, although I might have it later on. Oh, my name’s the Doctor by the way.” 

“The Doctor?” 

“Well, it’s Jo, but people call me that,” the Doctor grinned. 

“Ah, okay,” the brunette smiled in understanding. “I’m Yasmin, Yaz to my friends.” 

“How long have you worked here Yasmin?” 

“A few years now,” she shrugged. “What do you do for work?” 

“Top secret unfortunately,” she sighed, her shoulders slumped slightly. 

Yaz noticed there was something up, but thought it was best not to pry, she wasn’t up for a big conversation anyway. Instead, she nodded and went back to studying. It didn’t go well. 

“What exam are you prepping for?” 

Not looking up, she finished the last word before responding. “Criminology.” 

“Oh, I’m good at that!” she brightened up, grinning when Yaz glanced up at her. 

Unsure of how to respond, or whether she wanted to, she raised a brow. Luckily, Brian, one of the locals came up to the bar. “Hey Yaz, how’s studying going?” 

“Alright I guess,” she shrugged. “Another pint?” 

“Yes please,” he grinned. She grabbed his glass and refilled it. He turned to Jo, looking her up and down, and noticed the glass of apple juice. “You lost?” 

Somehow Yaz felt second hand embarrassment, and amusement by his comment. Sure, it may not have been nice per say, but she knew he didn’t mean anything by it. The blonde merely stared at him, confused. 

“Doctor,” Yaz smiled slightly. “This is Brian, he’s a regular here and trust me, he doesn’t mean that in a hurtful way. You do seem out of place here, that’s all he’s saying.” 

“Yeah, that’s’ll,” Brian slurred as he grabbed the drink from the barmaid. “Cheers love.” 

“Welcome.” 

“Doctor?” 

“Um, yeah. Jo really, but people usually call me the Doctor,” she grinned and stuck her hand out. “Nice to meet you Brian.” 

“You too mate,” he shook her hand. “New here then?” 

“Yup, moved in two days ago.” 

As they conversed Yaz figured she could hopefully get some more studying done and grabbed a sticky note from beside her to write on. Although, as she worked, she couldn’t help but glance up at the blonde a few times, trying to decipher whether she should interrupt the conversation in case she’s uncomfortable. For some reason she felt rather protective of the stranger, but continued to work. 

Brian returned to his mates a few minutes of small talk later, leaving Yaz to have to deal with the woman. There was a surprisingly large amount of silence once he left. She looked up to see if Jo was still there. She was, but she had her head resting on her arms. There were two scenarios for that position; she was either really tired, or on the verge of crying. She hoped for the former. 

“Um, are you okay there?” she asked cautiously. “Did Brian say something?” 

Jo huffed and looked up at her. “Nah, he didn’t. Bad day at work, that’s all. Tired too.” 

“How was it bad? If you’re allowed to tell me?” 

“Just some coworkers, nothing too serious,” she sighed and looked at the now discarded notes. “Want help on that?” 

“Um, nah, I’m good-” 

“C’mon, it’s just Criminology, I’m socially awkward and bored anyway,” Jo said as she reached over and grabbed the notes, seemingly perked up at the prospect of helping someone learn Criminology. 

“You an expert or something?” Yaz raised a brow, a slight smirk on her face. 

“I guess you could say that,” she shrugged as she looked over the notes. “Did you do these?” 

“Yes?” 

“They’re good, well detailed, brilliant short hand technique,” she examined. “Do you know the psychoanalytic model of Freud?” 

“Of course,” she peered down at the notes. 

“You haven’t mentioned it,” Jo pointed across the page. “At all. Surely that’d be on the exam.” 

Yaz’s eyes widened, her mouth agape, a blush creeping up to her face. “No way...” 

“Way,” the blonde said seriously, then looked up at her with a grin. “Don’t worry, I’ll help. Know a lot about Sigmund Freud.” 

“Really? Y-You'll help?” 

“’Course!” she laughed slightly. “You didn’t tease me for having apple juice at a bar like bartenders usually do.” 

“Wait, bartenders actually ridicule you for that?” Yaz frowned, sad that people would actually be mean to this woman. 

“Yeah, it’s all under the same thing as well, about me being a kid or having a kid or just being plain weird,” she waved her hand dismissively. “Anyway, Freud.” 

“Um, yeah, Freud...” 

It became a regular thing after that night. Jo would come over every Friday, get apple juice, and help Yaz with her work. She’d manage to meet Graham and Ryan, and at some point, befriend all of them. She even came in when she knew Yaz and Ryan would be out to see how Graham was doing, especially after hearing about Grace. One day she helped him out in order for the place to stay open for the day, so it was safe to say she was in his good books. 

A few months later Jo came in earlier than she usually did, and on a different day. Graham was at the bar that day, despite them not actually open for serving alcoholic drinks at that time. He greeted her how he’s usually greeted his regulars. 

“Hey Graham!” 

“Hey Doc,” he smiled. Yes, he called her Doc now. “What’re you doing here this early?” 

She looked around at the practically empty pub. “It’s Yaz’s exam day, right? I wanted to see her after, see how she did.” 

“You are aware she won’t know her score until next month, right?” 

“Yeah,” Jo shrugged as she jumped on a stool. “But how she felt she did can be decided now.” 

“Well,” he grinned. “She’ll be delighted to see you.” 

“So,” she twirled around to face him. “How’s you Graham?” 

“I’m alright,” he shrugged. “Getting by. What about you? How’s your coworkers treating you?” 

“Same as ever,” Jo leaned back and groaned. “Don’t really want to talk about it.” 

“That’s okay – oh, here’s Yaz.” 

“Hey Gra – Jo? Why are you here?” she asked as she walked in, setting her bag on the bar. 

“Hey Yaz!” she grinned and hugged her, jumping off the stool just to keep her balance – she didn’t stand once and fell off, never again. “How was your exam?” 

“Oh uh, it was good-” 

“Good?” Ryan laughed when he joined them. “You crushed it and you know it.” 

“Yeah,” she sighed, a huge grin on her face. “I crushed it. Just gotta wait for the actual results now.” 

“You totally crushed it!” Jo hugged her again, but this time she spun her around. 

* * *

A few months went by since then. Yaz did pass the exam, and they celebrated. Jo even tried some alcohol. Sadly, she got consumed by her emotions and went home early. Although, Yaz did get to know a bit more about the mysterious woman. 

After that event they got closer, in fact, all of them did. Whenever Jo was in a state she’d go over there just for a hug. Most of the time it would be because of work or family, but other times she was just frustrated because she didn’t know why she was upset, and just wanted a hug. Sometimes she’d talk, but most of the time – especially with Yaz – she would just want a hug. 

Roughly half a year of knowing her new mates, gang, fam, or whatever she liked to call them at the time, she had hugged them all, each different. Yaz’s was always gentle and comforting. Ryan was awkward at first, but became a good shoulder to cry on – or chest seeing as he was the tallest of them all. Graham would distract her with something he saw on the TV earlier that day, or some questions on a quiz show. His hugs were always cautious, but always became hard to pull back on. It became a regular thing to the point that she wouldn’t even ask, she’d put five pounds on the bar and they’d hug her straight away. Whether they actually took it or not was unknown to her. 

Jo merely waltzed into the bar this winter night, and sat on her chair at the corner of the bar. It was always accessible without needing to look up seeing as it was the first seat there and nobody sat there. She slumped down onto the stool, not daring to look at anyone. She noticed it had gone ever so slightly quieter when she walked in, and knew if she looked up to see everyone staring at her she would burst out crying, so she kept her head down. She fished her wallet out of the pocket 

“The usual please,” she muttered as she slid a few pounds, can’t have been more than five, towards the bartender. They took it, and walked around the bar and up to the blonde. The Doctor looked up slightly when she heard a stool scape against the floor next to her, and before she could fully look at the bartender to figure out which one it is, she was engulfed into a tight, yet gentle, hug. As soon as she inhaled the familiar scent of Honey and Vanilla, she knew it was Yaz. She smiled and leant into the touch, eventually hugging back. 

“Wanna talk?” Yaz eventually asked softly. 

The Doctor shook her head, nuzzling it into her friend’s shoulder. “Just hug this time...” 

“Okay,” she smiled as she petted her hair, and sneakily put the five pounds back into the blonde’s pocket. 

**Author's Note:**

> thedoctorispan :  
> 13: *slides a few pounds to the bartender* the usual please.  
> Bartender: *gives her a hug* 
> 
> I had to do something.


End file.
